It's Raining Men
by Tomoyo Hiragizawa
Summary: Aoshi rejects Misao.Misao decides to look for another man by singing a song from a legend.No flames please.


It's Raining Men

It's Raining Men

Disclaimers:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the song It's Raining Men blah, blah, blah. I'm very poor so you're just wasting your money trying to sue me.

*********************************************

" I'm so sorry Misao but I don't love you" Aoshi said. Misao remembered those words painfully." Maybe I should look for another guy since Aoshi-sama doesn't love me anymore." Misao said. She was outside and it started to rain. Omasu came running out bringing down all the laundry. "Misao-chan get inside now!" Omasu ordered her. Misao nodded and went inside. "Oh Misao-chan aren't you going to the temple and bring an umbrella to Aoshi-san?" Omasu asked. "No. There's an umbrella at the temple already and this rains doesn't last very long." Misao said while sitting on the table and looking out the window. "Misao-chan is their something wrong? You don't usually act like that." Omasu asked her worriedly. "Nothing's wrong Omasu. It's just that………" Misao stammered. Omasu shook her head. "Don't tellme. You confessed to Aoshi-san that you love him but he rejected you. Misao looked up in surprise. "Hey how did you know." She said surprised. Omasu sighed. "I experienced that too before. So I comforted myself with this song." Omasu hummed a song. "It's called It's Raining Men. My grandmother taught me this song when she first told me this story………" 

*********************************************

"Thousands and thousands of years ago there was a huge terrible war around the world. All men even little boys were killed. After the war not a single man or boy survived. The women were worried about how they can reproduced So while they were praying to their gods. The goddess of love taught them a song that could bring men to earth. So all the women gathered one day and they sang the song and amazingly it began to start to rain men. Also the men that rained were the women's husbands and children. It's like that they went to heaven but they were resurrected. Since then women who felt alone and wanted a husband always sang that song and amazingly in a short period of time the woman found someone who she will love and get married to. " Omasu said finishing the story. "Oh come on Omasu. Do you really believe that. Those are probably coincidences." Misao said in disbelief. Omasu shook her head. "It is true Misao I was humming that song and a week later I met Hiko-sama." Omasu said with hearts on her eyes. Misao sighed. "Oh Omasu. If it was true then how come Hiko hasn't fallen for you yet? "She said. Omasu sighed."yes I noticed it too Misao-chan but in the same time Okon was singing the same song too." Omasu said. "But Misao-chan you should try this too. Who knows you may find your perfect man." Omasu said pausing for a while. The rain soon stopped. "Misao-chan can you please bring some tea Aoshi-san please?" Omasu said. "But Omasu …….." "Oh Misao-chan! Please just bring tea to him it doesn't matter whethere he loves you or not! Just please bring some tea to him!" Omasu said sternly. Because of what Omasu said and how Omasu said it. Misao was forced to bring tea to Aoshi.

*********************************************

_I wish Omasu hadn't forced me to bring to Aoshi-sama. _Misao thought. She was too embarrassed to show up to Aoshi because of what happened earlier. But she was able to gather enough courage to give Aoshi some tea. "Here….. Aoshi-sama. I brought… your tea." Misao said setting the tea behind Aoshi and ran of. Aoshi stood up. "Wait……" he said. But Misao had already ran off. 

**********************************************

Misao stopped running at the bottom of the stairs. She sat down at the bottom of the steps._ He called me. Was he going to tell me something. _Misao looked up the sky. _It looks like that it's gonna rain. But I'm going to stay here a little bit longer. The song. I wonder if the legend really is true. _Misao looked up the sky again. _I think I'm going to try singing that song again. It may not work but at least it may cheer me up. _Misao then started singing the song.

_ _

_**********************************************_

Humidity's rising

Barometer's getting low

According to all sources

The street's the place to go

Misao looked up._ Looks like it's really gonna rain. But it's still a coincidence._

Cause tonight for the first time

At just about half past ten

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining men

Misao looked up and saw the clouds becoming cloudy and getting dark. Misao sighed. 'It's still probably a coincidence."

It's raining men

Hallelujah, it's raining men

It's raining men

Hallelujah, it's raining men

_ _

Humidity's rising

Barometer's getting low

According to all sources 

The street's the place to go

Cause tonight for the first time 

At just about half past ten

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining men

Aoshi was at the temple meditating thinking about what he said to Misao earlier. _I should never had said that to Misao. I Shinomori Aoshi who had faced many braved battles can't even have enough courage to tell a girl that he loves her._

_ _

It's raining men

Hallelujah, it's raining men

I'm gonna go out I'm gonna let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet

Aoshi looked up from his meditating. He noticed a big hole on the roof on top of him and the darkening clouds. _It looks like it's gonna rain again._ Aoshi remembered the last time it rained where he had to take a break from meditating because of the hole on the roof._ There are some tools here in the temple. I'm sure I have enough time to fix that roof before it rains._ So Aoshi stood up and headed of to fix the roof.

It's raining men

Hallelujah, it's raining men

Every specimen]

Tall, blond, dark and mean

Rough and tough and strong and lean

Aoshi got up the roof. "I should start fixing the roof now." He said. So soon Aoshi started hammering.

God bless Mother Nature

She's a single a woman too

She took on a heaven 

And she did what she had to do

She taught every angel

To rearrange the sky

So that each and every woman

Could find her perfect guy

It's raining men

Go get yourself wet girl

I know you want to

Misao felt raindrops drop on her head. It's gonna start raining. I should go to the temple to take shade. Misao ran up the stairs while it started to rain really hard.

I feel stormy weather moving in

About to begin

Hear the thunder

Don't you lose your head

Rip off the roof and stay in bed

It was raining really hard. Aoshi stood up to go down. Butbecause of the slippery roof Aoshi tripped and fell backwards on the hole on the roof

It's raining men, Hallelujah

It's raining men, Amen

It's raining men, Hallelujah

It's raining men, Amen

Misao was able to get to the temple fast. But she was wet. When she got to the temple. She was surprised that Aoshi wasn't there. Suddenly Aoshi came falling down and fell on top of Misao.

It's raining men, Hallelujah 

It's raining men, Amen

It's raining men, Hallelujah

It's raining men, Amen

Misao blushed when Aoshi fell down on her. "Misao." Aoshi said. "Misao Aishiteru." Aoshi said. Misao was surprised. But she held Aoshi's head closer and kissed him.

**********************************************

Author's notes:

I'm so sorry if this story sucks or if I wasted your time. But please no flames and be nice. Just try to bear with me. ^_^ 


End file.
